


Parenting and Babysitting...once again

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Padmé are amazing parents, Anakin just wants to have lots of babies, F/M, Pregnant Character, he's a fantastic father though so padmé might agree to more babies, luke is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Padmé babysit Ben's boys while Satine is in labor again. Jason has the same fears his brother did when they babysat him previously. After everybody is in bed, Padmé tells Anakin something important.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Parenting and Babysitting...once again

“

Uncle Ani?” His nephew asked suddenly. Anakin looked up, observing the blond-haired, blue-eyed, three-year-old that had been playing with Luke and pleasantly moments earlier. 

“What’s up, JJ?” He kept his voice low and warm as he opened his arms to hug him. “Are you getting sleepy?” Jason shrugged and rested his head against Anakin’s shoulder. He was always surprised at how much Jason looked like himself when he was a kid. Padmé attempted to explain that it was because of recessive traits and something to do with the science of genetics, but he didn’t quite understand. 

“I don’t want to be a big brother,” Jason whimpered, nestling closer into Anakin’s chest. Anakin chortled, Cal had been just like this when they were waiting for Jason to be born. 

“Why?” he asked, rubbing Jason’s back. Luke looked up at his favorite cousin in his Dad’s lap and waddled over to them. The two boys resembled brothers more than Calvin and Jason did. 

“JJ wanna play?” Luke asked, climbing up onto the couch. His blue eyes filled with concern, reminding Anakin of Padmé. 

“JJ is missing his mommy and daddy, son. He needs some hugs and kisses right now.” Luke’s eyes widened. 

“Oh. JJ will play later?” 

“We’ll probably play tomorrow morning, pumpkin. It’s almost time for a bath.” Anakin couldn’t help but grin at his son. Like every little boy, both Luke and Jason dislike baths, and Anakin could see Luke’s eyes dull a little bit and feel Jason sigh heavily at them. “Where’s Leia and Cal?” 

“Don’t know.” Luke shrugged and slid off the couch to play some more. Padmé wouldn’t be home for another hour or so, leaving Anakin to bathe four wild children on his own. He could have them stand in the yard in their underwear and hose them down, but it was just after Halloween, and the weather was getting colder. He could stick all four of them in the bathtub and use the showerhead like the hose. 

“Okay, you two, let’s get you in the bath, then you can pick a movie for us to watch while we wait for Aunt Padmé to get home,” Anakin grunted, standing up from the couch with Jason still in his arms. 

“Don’t want a bath, Uncle Ani,” Jason protested, burying his face into the crook of Anakin’s neck. 

“Shush, bean, Luke, and Leia have to take one because they didn’t last night.”

“No, Daddy!” Anakin rolled his eyes. He knew Luke was going to pitch a fit. 

“Okay, but you’re going to have to tell mommy you decided for me.” Luke giggled. The high pitched laugh forcing a smile on Anakin’s face. His kids were growing up too fast. A small sniffle drew his attention back to his nephew. “What’s wrong, bean?” 

“I want my daddy.” Tears splashed onto his shoulder as Jason cried. Luke won the bath time argument tonight, not that Anakin would ever tell him that. Anakin had to make a decision quickly. He was facing a meltdown either way, either Luke cries because he’s got to take a bath or his nephew cries because he misses his father. He promised Padmé that he could do this. Calvin and Leia came running into the room if all of them stayed in the same place until Padmé came home, things would go smoother. 

“Daddy! Mommy’s home!” Leia exclaimed, rushing to the door to greet her. The clock chimed 6:45, a whole half an hour early.

“Hi, LeLe!” The other two on the floor scampered over to get hugs and kisses too. “Hello, Cally and Lukey. Were you three good today?” Anakin moved over to the door, using one hand to move Padmé’s work bag and the other to support Jason. Padmé looked up at him, a bright smile on her face that faltered when she saw the fourth kid in his arms. 

“Hi,” Anakin greeted, his eyes tracking her as she stood. 

“Hi, honey,” she planted a kiss on his cheek, “everything okay here?”

“Fine, I was just about to start B-A-T-H time, but Jay is having some anxiety issues.” They shared a smile, each thinking back to about three years prior when Cal had the same anxiety. “Would you be willing to push bath time another night so we could knock all four kids out when we’re both off?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright with that. We can’t have anything messy for dinner.” 

“We had a late lunch, so we’re not hungry,” he adjusted the child in his arms. 

“Auntie Padmé,” Jason whined, finally looking up from Anakin’s neck, “I want daddy. And I don’t want to be a big brother.” Padmé took him from her husband and held him against her hip. 

“Did he get a nap today?” 

“He didn’t get a good one.” The other three kids shuffled back to the living room and continued to play, making loud noises and shrieking with laughter. Jason flinched, burrowing further into Padmé and trying to block out the noise. 

“It’s okay, sweetie, I’ve got you. Do you want to watch a movie?” Jason shook his head no and continued to hide in his Aunt’s neck. Jason’s little hands played with the hair that had fallen from her ponytail and lay at the base of her neck. She kissed the crown of his head and inhaled. Jason had that slight smell of baby shampoo and a little boy that Luke hadn’t developed yet. “Do you need to have some quiet time? We can go sit in Luke and Leia’s room and look at some books,” she suggested, hoping the quiet settle him down a bit. 

“Uncle Ani? Can we go play outside?” Calvin tugged at his pant leg, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. 

“No, pal. It’s getting close to bedtime,” Anakin ruffled the child’s brown hair. “Are you ready to go potty and get your jammies on?” They’d just started daylight savings time, so it felt like a quarter after 8:00 rather than a quarter after 7:00. 

“Not yet. Do Luke and Leia need to get their jammies on?” Anakin glanced at Padmé and then to the clock. 

“No, they can wait another few minutes.” Calvin cheered, running back over to his cousins. With the three children distracted, he looked at his wife. She’d taken a seat at the table and set Jason on top of it. Tears were still streaming down his chubby cheeks, his eyes were red, and his nose had turned a little red as he sniffed. Padmé was whispering to him as she wiped his cheeks with a Kleenex. A soft smile graced his lips as he watched his wife. Padmé was the perfect woman for him. She never yelled at him, supported him, and trusted him. She spoke so low Anakin had to strain to hear what she was saying. 

“Love, I know you don’t want to be a big brother, but Luke is Leia’s big brother. Uncle Ani is Aunt ‘Soka’s big brother. And if Uncle Ani can be a big brother, you can too.” Jason gave a weak smile. Anakin coughed, drawing Jason’s attention. 

“It’s not difficult to be a big brother. It’s different, because you’ve got to be nice to a whole new person, but it’s not hard. You already share your toys with Cal, and you share a bedroom, so the only difference is you’ll be the older one.” Anakin rubbed his neck as he spoke, feeling awkward. 

“He’s right; it’s not gonna be any different, I promise. Now come on, babe. Let’s go get our jammies on, and I’ll persuade Uncle Ani to get the other three changed so we can watch Monster’s Inc.” Padmé picked him up and carried him from the room. Anakin watched her go and felt a pang in his chest. He loved the way she was always so gentle with kids, the way she spoke to them as equals, not talking down to them. She excelled at her job as a mother and as a doctor, and Anakin knew why. 

“Okay, you three,” he called, turning back to face the living room, “what say we get our jammies on, and then we can watch Monster’s Inc and eat popcorn?” A chorus of cheers sounded, and they scampered down the hall, passing Padmé as Jason led her back down the hallway. “I think we can handle more kids. We can discuss it more when they’re all in bed,” he whispered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly. 

“Okay, I have something to tell you anyway,” she said, and Anakin nodded. They were ready for at least one more baby, and he knew Luke and Leia would be great older siblings. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. “How’s JJ?” 

“He’s about to fall asleep,” her hand ran across the boy’s back, and he heaved a great sigh. “I think the other three need help getting their PJs on.” Anakin smiled softly. 

“I’ll get them changed. They’re exhausted, but they don’t want to show it.” Padmé let him pass. She knew he wanted to have another baby. He was an excellent father, but every time they would discuss having another baby, life would happen. Padmé wasn’t 100% sure if they were ready for another baby. The last time they talked about it, Luke came down with the flu, and to be honest, she didn’t want to go through the whole birthing process again. The night Ahsoka watched their children, he’d gotten her pregnant again. She could feel it in her bones. 

Padmé continued to bounce the toddler to put him to sleep gently. Jason nuzzled against her neck and muttered something against her skin. 

“What was that, bean?” 

“I love you,” Jason muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Padmé smiled and pressed a kiss to his head. The rest of the children came back, settling on the couch next to her. Leia pressed against her side; Cal leaned against Anakin’s left, and Luke snuggled against the arm of the sofa. Anakin started the movie and spared a glance at her. 

She grinned back. She kissed Leia’s head. All three boys had fallen asleep just as the opening sequence finished. “Ready for bed, LeLe?” Padmé whispered, watching her jerk her eyes open again. 

“Yes, momma,” Leia whispered back, letting her eyes fall closed again. Padmé scooped Leia up, and Anakin picked up the boys. They tucked everybody into bed, kissing foreheads and smoothing covers. 

“Good night, kids. We’ll see you in the morning.” Anakin flipped the overhead light off to a chorus of four tiny, sleepy voices calling back their goodnights.

“Ben texted me while we were doing bedtime duty,” Anakin whispered as he pulled the bedroom door closed. 

“Yeah?” They snuck back into the living room and started picking up toys and folding blankets. Anakin skimmed through the message.

“It’s a girl.” Padmé laughed. 

“Your nephews will be so disappointed.” 

Anakin smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “They’ll get over it,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve been thinking,” he started kissing her shoulder. 

“Dangerous,” she muttered, spinning around in his arms to face him and placed a hand on his chest. 

“Okay, now you’ll never know.” He laughed at her expression before he kissed her hair. “I’ve been thinking as much as I want another baby, we don’t need to have another.” 

“You have terrible timing,” she whispered back at him. “Remember our anniversary?” His eyes glazed over as he remembered the way Padmé bucked against him and screamed his name as she came around him. 

“Yeah, I remember.” He pulled her tighter, and he was sure she could feel the beginning of his arousal.

“Down, boy. That’s not what I’m suggesting.” She put a hand to his chest, feeling his soft laugh rumble through his chest. “Anyway, it’s too late for you to go back on your word about a baby.” Padmé kept her eyes on his as she watched her husband comprehend her words. His eyebrows scrunched together as he processed, and she chuckled. 

“Ani, I’m pregnant.” 

His face lit up. His smile was brighter than she’d seen in a long time. He was quiet for a long moment, his smile never fading, the cogs in his mind already turning, trying to make a plan for another baby. 

“What are we going to do?” Anakin gripped her forearms, anchoring her before she began to have a panic attack. 

“We’re not going to worry about anything right now,” He whispered, pulling her into a hug. “We’re going to be parents again.” 

“Momma! I have to go potty!” Luke shouted from his bedroom. 

“We have time to figure a plan out. I’ll take him potty. Why don’t you sit down and relax? You’ve had a hard day.” Anakin pulled back and walked off to the bedroom to take Luke to the bathroom. 

About halfway down the hallway, Anakin spun back to face her. “Holy shit, we’re going to be parents,” he whisper-shouted, excitedly. 

“Yeah,” she laughed, “that’s what pregnant means. Now, go and take Luke potty before he pees his pants.” He continued on his way, and she smiled at his retreating back. 

Padmé placed her hand where the baby would make its home for the next nine months. They were ready for another child. Luke and Leia would make amazing elder siblings, and Anakin was already the best father. She'd picked the best man to help raise her children.

  
  
  



End file.
